What To Get Spock For Christmas
by Alaina Oiche
Summary: Short one shot with my OC T'haassi and our favorite Vulcan.


Once she had her test scores T'haassi wrapped her brain around what to get Spock. She had no idea what to get him. The half Vulcan female was at loss as she haft expected to be invited to a. Christmas party. The young female didn't even have a dress to wear and than there was her hair. It was all maddening and she had no idea what to do.

In the end she settled on finding her dress first. She actually liked shopping, but this was beyond her. T'haassi wanted Spock to almost fall head over heels when he saw her next, but she didn't know how to accomplish that. Her mother had died at her birth and her human grandmother had gone shortly after. With no females to show her how to do things there were things that she just didn't know how to do.

" I think we need to turn her frown upside down, Carol." A feminine voice sounded causing T'haassi to stiffen. It was Uhrura, Spock's ex girlfriend.

" I agree, it seems that she doesn't have a dress for tonight." The blonde, Carol Marcus smiled. " I think we should give her a makeover. Spock wouldn't know what to do with himself."

" Yes, we could actually make him trip over himself." The black woman smiled as the pair took both of T'haassi's hands.

" It needs to go well with a half up do." Carol stated as the duo pulled the half Vulcan along.

" Now that I think about it, no one at the academy has ever seen your ears." She stated tilting her head to the side. " Your the other half Vulcan, aren't you?"

" Yes." T'haassi murmured slightly fearful as to what the woman would do. She knew that Uhura had once been with Spock and that she had not liked when he broke things off.

" Uhura, she has been through more cruelty than any of us has ever seen." Carol stated pulling T'haassi away from the black woman. " The children on Vulcan made it their life's mission to make her think that no one would ever choose her."

" I'm sorry, Carol your right and Spock did explain that to me." Uhrura nodded. " I also understand him wanting to be with his own kind. Now let find her a dress and get the makeover started. She smiled.

" Can we also add a present for Spock?" T'haassi asked quietly looking timidly between the two woman.

" We'll, find something for him." Uhrura smiled as a light chuckle escaped her. " I feel for you as I could never figure out what to get him."

The trio smiled and headed off to find the haft Vulcan a dress. In the end they settled on a shimmering blue velvet number. It was knee length with transparent sleeves that glittered with silver snowflakes. They also picked up a crystal snowflake pendant and matching earrings. Appropriate make up was also gotten as T'haassi didn't have any.

After that they headed to T'haassi's place. She had never had so much fun before in her life. When they got to her place T'haassi asked if they wanted anything to drink. Both elected for water and soon after the AI was getting it.

" That is marvelous, an AI based off of Bucky Barnes." Carol smiled as the water was passed out. " Where did you get him?"

" I made him." The Vulcan smiled as she sat on a stool ready for them to start on her hair.

" Carol, I say we curl her hair." Uhrura stated trying to pull the blonde out of her geek fest. " Also I think instead of putting it in a half up do we should part it to the side."

The blonde tilted her head to the side and looked at T'haassi. " Yes, it will reveal one of her ears while giving her a look of mystery."

" I'll get the straightener, those curls look better than ones done with a curling iron." The black woman nodded and went into the bathroom. She returned with a very old looking flat iron.

" I promise it still works." The half Vulcan giggled as Carol shook her head. " I used it last week."

" Fine, Now brush and part your hair." Uhrura stated as she rolled her eyes. " At least the controls are easy on this thing."

T'haassi shook her head as she brushed her hair out and parted it to the right. It did indeed leave one of her ears out in the open and that was very strange for her. She had never had her ears showing with anyone other than Bones. Spock knew, but he had still never seen them.

" Alright, I'm ready." She swallowed as she came out. T'haassi didn't look at the two woman. The past told her to run and hide, but she was tired of hiding.

" You do hair, I've got make up." Carol smiled at Uhrura before the pair giuded T'haassi back to the stool.

It took two hours to do hair and make up. Once the curls were in place it was time to put the dress on as well as the jewelry. T'haassi happen to have a pair of silver flats that worked well in tandem with everything else.

" You look stunning, now Uhrura and I have to go get ready." Carol smiled as the two other females headed for the door.

" The party is in a half hour don't be late, though we will as we have to get ready." Uhrura smiled brightly. " Make sure you find something for Spock. Really he'll like anything you give him."

The half Vulcan nodded and waved good bye to the woman as the left. After that she went to her small show room. It was filled wall to wall with her collection of vintage items. Stopping in front of her music boxes and turned to look at the one double she had. It was a Hercules music box that played I Can Go The Distance. It would certainly fit not only Spock but herself as well. Both half Vulcans had spent their childhoods being beat down

Pulling the music box off the shelf, T'haassi found a box and wrapped it up. Once that was done she grabbed her coat and headed out the door. It was strange being out and about with her ears uncovered, but she found that it was nice not having a secret to keep.

Once at the party she found that the Enterprise crew didn't mind that she was half Vulcan. They actually liked her as she was certainly a night and day difference when compared to Spock. Many of the guys were trying to hit on her and she didn't know what to do about it.

" Spock, go save T'haassi." Bones smiled having noticed that the female was having a bit of trouble. Though it wasn't the trouble she was normally in at the bars. No this was this time she didn't need her fist, just her betrothed to assert himself.

The Vulcan male looked over to were McCoy's was looking to see a woman in a breath taking blue dress. At first he was confused as to what the doctor was talking about, until the woman turned and he go a glance at her face. It was his T'haassi and the men of the crew were flirting with her. That would never do and so he went over to save her from them.

" Gentleman, I see you have met my betrothed." Spock stated from behind one of the men. He certainly didn't the thankful look T'haassi shot his way.

The men swallowed before apologized before disappearing. T'haassi turned to face Spock smiling timidly. The box with her gift for was held tightly in her hands. She was hoping he would like it but she just didn't know. It made her nervous and she didn't like being nervous.

" You look beautiful." He told her trying his best to convey he meant it. Spock didn't show emotion when around many people, but once they had some alone time he would indeed show her how much he cared. How he finely felt like he wasn't alone anymore and that he never wanted her to feel alone ether.

She smiled widely having seen in his eyes what no one else did. She wondered why people didn't the tiny hints of emotion that were always present in his eyes. Eyes that she often found herself getting lost in. It made her wonder if he ever got lost in her eyes.

" Thanks, I got you something." T'haassi chuckled as she handed him to box. He took before taking her hand in his own and leading her over to were her gift was.

" Shall we open them together?" He asked a slight smirk on his lips. McCoy had told him of her love of vintage things. Music boxes being among her favorite. This ne wasn't vintage, but he had made it look at close as possible.

" Alright." She nodded and took his gift in her hands. T'haassi slowly opened it to find a box. Within the box was a small music box. It was hand carved wood made to look like one of the old ones, but it wasn't old. This one was new, but still she twisted the metal winder to see what song it would play.

It was than that the top opened to reveal a spinning crystal heart. The tune that played was one that she knew all too well. It was one of the songs her father had sung to her as a child. It was You Are No Alone by Michel Jackson and it was beautiful.

" Spock, I don't know what to say." She told him as tears ran down her face. In that moment she was glad Uhrura had insisted on waterproof makeup.

He gave her a smile that was barely there at all. Something that was only for her to see as he open his own gift. It was also a music box, but this one was very old and from a Disney movie that he hadn't seen. He had a feeling the song that it played had more to do with why he had been giving this one.

" You haven't seen the movie, have you?" She sighed and shook her head. " We'll watch together another time."

" That sounds wonderful." He told her before Jim called everyone over for cake. The pair stayed in the back where few would see that they were still holding hands.


End file.
